Watch Your Six
by krob3
Summary: Childhood friends Emmett and Bella are reunited after Bella returns to her hometown and is introduced to Edward. Emmett's partner and best friend of the last seven years. Can Edward and Bella survive being members of an elite Seattle P.D. task force or will the secrets of her past tear them apart before they even get a chance? AH/M for future content.
1. Prologue

I fought to keep my eyes open, the drugs still coursing through my veins and keeping me groggy as I tried to get my bearings. The fluorescent lights flickering above me and being handcuffed soaking wet to a metal chair in nothing but a tank top and boy shorts was not helping me stay coherent. Where in the hell did my uniform go? I tried to think back to what got me to this point, my memories fuzzy and blurring together. A call for an open door, that's why I was here, I had been checking the house when someone struck me from behind. That still didn't explain how I ended up naked and shivering in this basement, where the hell was my backup?

"You thought I wouldn't find you here Isabella?" I flinched as he ran the knife down my throat, nicking me just above my collarbone. "Like I wouldn't find you here?" He yelled inches from my face, I closed my eyes and wished like hell I could wipe his spit off of my face as he continued to circle around me, my silence angering him more and more.

"Nothing to say now bitch? Huh? Not running that big mouth of yours now that I've caught you?" He laughed as he walked toward the work bench, the grip of my handgun peeking out of the back of his jeans and angering me even more. I prized myself on self-defense and James getting the drop on me was not something I was happy with, I knew better than to let my guard down, especially with his past threats.

"What did you think would happen Isabella? You thought you could just murder my brother and run back to Daddy's house and start a new life? Replace Jacob like nothing happened and play house with your new boyfriend and I would just forget?"

"I didn't murder Jacob, he was sick James. I tried everything I could to help him, you know that. I begged for your help with him." I sighed, knowing it wouldn't do any good. It didn't do any good when Jacob was alive and it sure as hell wouldn't work now.

His face clouded with anger, his eyes dark and wild as he stared at me. Engaging with him was not a good idea and I knew it but Jacob was not exactly a topic I could talk calmly about. I watched as he paced, barely containing his rage before he finally strode toward me the sting of his hand across my face making me bite my now bruising cheek as I tried to breathe through the pain.

"Don't you dare say his name bitch." He spat before backhanding me again, I took a deep breath through my nose before spitting out the blood out onto the concrete floor. The sound of the gun slamming into my skull echoing throughout the damp basement catching me off guard, disorienting me even more as blood instantly coated my hair and continued down my neck and over my once white tank top. James smiled at the sight of me before walking over to the workbench and quickly snorting a line of white powder, cocaine. Fuck that explained so much of his behavior and made him even more dangerous in his unpredictability.

"You know I was really hoping I'd get a two for one tonight Isabella, where's your little partner? Officer Masen is it? You guys are awfully close I was surprised not to see him tonight." James taunted, his movements even more frantic than before and his words hurting me more than any blow he landed to my body.

"We aren't partners James, I went back to patrol as I'm sure you know since it seems you've been watching me for a while now."

"Oh? Trouble in paradise Isabella? Did he learn that you were a murderer? Didn't want to be your next victim when you grew tired of him too? He may be smarter than I gave him credit for then." He smirked as he circled me again, the knife back in his hand as he ran the edge across my swelling cheek, sighing.

"It's a shame such a nasty girl comes in such a beautiful package…mmmm the fun I could have with you if you didn't disgust me completely." I sent a silent prayer of thanks up at the fact that I wouldn't be violated by this psychopath that way as movement caught my eye from one of the basement windows. James landing another punch to my face as Edward looked through the dirty glass separating us from each other. Our eyes locked briefly for the first time in weeks before his eyes widening brought me back to reality just as James pulled the gun from his waistband and aimed it directly at my chest. The sound of glass breaking and tear gas grenades exploding at the same moment the bullet left the chamber, was all I could hear as chaos erupted around me. Gun after gun discharging in the damp concrete room echoing around me as the chair fell backwards, pain ripping through every part of my body as I landed on the concrete, my head slamming against yet another hard surface and pulling me under as everything faded to black around me.


	2. Chapter 1

"Em," I elbowed my partner waiting until he looked up to nod my head to the front corner of our briefing room, toward the gorgeous brunette stationed against the wall. "Who's the new girl?" Her head angled away from us just as Emmett looked over, listening intently to something the sergeant was saying to her. Dark brown curls bouncing with every tip of her head and making me want to release them from the ponytail she had them contained in just to see if they felt as soft as they looked. Emmett shook his head at the same time as I did, indicating his lack of an answer while mine was to get the ridiculous thought out of my head. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. Even from my spot across the room I could see she had a natural beauty about her and the fact that she still looked good under layers of polyester and Kevlar told me that seeing her out of uniform would probably bring me to my knees.

"All right everyone," Sergeant Miller called our attention to the front of the room as he stood behind the podium and started our shift briefing. "Not much to pass along today other than day shift taking a few reports of cold burglaries this morning near campus, all of them appeared to have happened the night before so let's keep our eyes open tonight and run some extra patrol checks in the area. Don't forget to sign up for the D.U.I. emphasis we have scheduled for this weekend, premium overtime pay for a few easy hours of traffic stops. Before we dismiss for shift assignments I would like to introduce our newest member of the Seattle Police Department family, a lateral transfer from Sacramento P.D. Isabella Swan." Sergeant waved the brunette toward the front of the room triggering a whispered curse from my Emmett.

"Holy shit." His eyes didn't move from her as she offered the room a polite smile and a quick nod before stepping back toward the wall she was stationed at previously. My eyes torn between seeing what the hell was wrong with my partner and watching her.

"Isabella has worked for Sac P.D. for the last four years and spent time working with their undercover drug task force, we are lucky to have her. Masen, you'll be riding with Swan so make sure you stop by my office after shift to get the rest of the week squared away." My eyes snapped forward again landing on Sergeant Miller as I nodded in response as he concluded our shift briefing.

"All right then, let's get to it. Have a safe shift everyone." Emmett was up and out of his chair before the Sergeant made it out the briefing room door, walking straight toward the new girl with a purpose I had never seen before as I followed closely behind him. We managed to make it to the front of the room before Isabella noticed us, her eyes widening as Emmett closed the last few feet of distance between them. Her face breaking out in a breathtaking smile as he wrapped her up in a bear hug. Her feet dangling off the ground and her already petite body looking even smaller wrapped up in Emmett's massive arms. The few officers that had been welcoming her to the department walking off without another word as they realized they were momentarily forgotten. I watched on more confused than ever seeing my partner and best friend of the last seven years squeeze my newest trainee impossibly harder and swing her around in a circle.

"Hells Bells!" He laughed, "Is it really you?"

"I sure hope so Ems or you're going to have one hell of a sexual harassment complaint from the new kid."

"Holy shit B!" He smiled, finally setting her down to get a better look at her, his eyes taking in every inch of her and causing my body to flood with irrational jealousy as I stood at watched. "You look amazing, I mean you always did but I just, shit I can't believe you're here." Her smile grew wider as she watched Emmett stumble over his words, something I had never witnessed before.

"I know Ems, it's been a while. You look good too, glad you finally got rid of that high and tight. You never could pull it off." She teased before finally catching my inquisitive stare, her eyes widening once again before she schooled her features into a polite smile. Smoothing down the front of her uniform and taking a step around Emmett's massive body, her posture stiff and formal as she extended her hand to me.

"Bella Swan sir, it's a pleasure to officially meet you." I took her small hand in mine as I finished our introductions, at least the formal ones. It seemed there was a hell of a lot of introduction Emmett needed to fill me in on in regards to the beautiful woman in front of us.

"Edward Masen." I smiled back as I released her hand, "No need to call me sir," I replied as I watched her move both of her hands behind her back with a practiced ease that I knew well, piquing my interest even further. "Although I'm well aware old habits die hard. Soldier?" I smiled knowingly, motioning to her at ease stance and causing her to blush.

"This one's an Army brat born and raised." Emmett answered for her. "Bells joined in the fun for herself and put in six tours in seven years and has a hell of a lot of commendations to prove it." Smiling down as he pulled her into his side sliding his arm around her shoulders and laughing at her reddening face. "Aw Bells don't be embarrassed, he's your training officer he will figure out how bad ass you are sooner or later."

"Shut it Em." Bella growled as she gave him a playful shove and shook her head at his all too familiar childish tactics. "Yes I was in the Army and I will do my best with the 'sir' thing but you're right, after years of being surrounded by military personnel it may be a hard habit to break. I also apologize for McCarty over there" she glared teasingly in Emmett's direction before smiling back up at me. "It's been a while since we've been in contact and apparently it causes him to revert to his thirteen year old self."

"You knew Emmett when he was thirteen?" I asked just as Emmett yelled accusingly.

"Not fair Swan! And yes, Bella and I grew up at Fort Lewis together we've been friends since we were what twelve?" Bella nodded with a sweet smile playing on her lips making it apparent just how much Emmett meant to her. "Our dads were both in the same unit and we managed to stay stationed there for several years together. We lost touch a couple years ago and I haven't seen Bells in person since we were seventeen." Emmett's normally boisterous attitude suddenly turned solemn as he looked back at her, his eyes conveying the same level of care that she had shown for him with a sadness I didn't understand. These two were a lot closer than I had ever guessed and that realization only left me with more and more questions.

"Well I will try to forgive your terribly rude shortcomings Bella," I tried to rally, breaking the heavy moment that was nearly suffocating the three of us. Hoping like hell my cocky smirk was hiding all of my unanswered questions and rapidly growing attraction regarding the gorgeous brunette. "If you tell me all about twelve year old Emmett, I think I can overlook you calling me sir…for now." Her answering smile was brilliant as she popped up on the toes of her black combat boots and landed a smacking kiss to Emmett's cheek.

"Emmett I will see you after shift for a beer." She called over her shoulder as she began leading us out the door and toward the parking lot. "Now what would you like to know about Emmett, _sir?"_

My laughter could not be contained as I heard Emmett swearing and running to catch up to us, dropping a quick kiss to the top of Bella's head before heading toward his own patrol car.

"Remember these stories go both ways." He warned, "Now go save the world Swan."

"Somebody has to, watch your six McCarty." Bella replied, her smile lighting up her face as she opened the passenger door to the car.

"Always." Emmett winked before hopping into his cruiser, giving us one final wave as we both pulled out of the precinct parking lot and headed towards our respective beats for the night.


	3. Chapter 2

"She's a great cop Em," I smiled watching Bella kneel down to talk to the little girl that had been tugging on her uniform, her face lighting up when Bella began talking. "She's smart and has great instincts but she's patient and respectful; I haven't seen her go on a call yet where she didn't gain their respect by the time we left the scene."

"You're into her." He tried to contain his grin, unsuccessfully, as he glanced over at me before turning back to watch her before continuing. "I've known you a long time Edward and I've seen you with a lot of rookies and I've never heard you compliment someone like that, ever.

He was right, I had never complimented any of the rookies I had trained before like this, but then again I hadn't ever met a rookie like her before. If I was being honest I'd never met anyone like her before in my life, cop or not. She was smart, really smart but she didn't flaunt it. She was respectful to everyone we came into contact with, and you could tell it was more than just the military upbringing, it was just her. She was witty and sarcastic and while she could keep up with all of the small talk we had engaged in over the last two weeks I knew it was only surface information. There was a lot this woman had seen, had been through and experienced that put that understanding in her eyes that kept her so closed off from everyone. And surprisingly enough for the first time in my life I wanted to know what her story was, and of course the first girl I find myself interested in 'doesn't date' and is a fellow officer. It's not like I didn't have secrets of my own though, big ones, and I wasn't exactly spilling my guts to her so I couldn't fault her for playing it close to the vest too.

"She's not a rookie Em." I sighed. "She's been an officer for four years already and she's a friend of yours."

Shaking his head at me as he slapped me on the shoulder, laughing as he led me back to the patrol cars. He didn't buy my bullshit in the least, he's right he has known me a long time and I've trained plenty of female officers that I didn't take a second look at.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Edward, she's an amazing girl but she's been through a lot, just keep that in mi-."

The sound of gunfire stopped Emmett midsentence as we all hit the ground, taking cover and trying to see if everyone was okay. I looked over to see Bella on top of the little girl she had been talking to, her body shielding the much smaller body as she drew her weapon and whispered something to the little girl. Her mom screamed from the front porch of their house as I peeked over the trunk of the patrol car to try and get a look at our shooter.

"Em we've got to get to Bella, she's got no cover over there and she's got that girl with her."

"Shit," Em swore as he watched Bella roll herself in front of the girl on the sidewalk guiding the girl's tiny arms around her neck and they slowly stood from their place on the sidewalk. What the hell was she doing? She was making herself a bigger target than she was before.

"Bella! Get down!" I screamed from behind the car, Emmett's arm wrapping around the only thing to keep me in place as she shook her head at us and stood with the girl on her back. She kept her out of the line of fire as she walked her backwards toward her house, using her own body as a shield as she took the little girl back to her mom. I watched in horror as she stood at her full height, covering as much of the doorway as she could while the girl slid to the ground. Bella's voice steady and clear as she gave instructions to the hysterical mother.

"Sharon, stay behind me, crouch down and take Lydia inside. I want you to lock the door and get to the back of the house and lay down in the bath tub. Lydia I want you to remember what we talked about okay? Listen to your mom, I've got to go do the scary part but I will send another officer back to check on you guys as soon as I can. Go!" She never stopped scanning the area as waited for door to close behind her, her eyes caught sight of something we couldn't see from our place across the street. Another shot rang out, splitting the wood trim a foot from Bella's head and causing Emmett and I both to scream her name at the same time she took off in a dead sprint.

"Black Cadillac, 2 o'clock." She yelled as she ran in the opposite direction chasing a kid down the street in the opposite direction. A car revved to life behind us and caused Emmett and I to jump in the patrol car, slamming it into drive and pulling out behind it. Bella's voice coming to life through our radio, loud and clear and calm as ever as she chased down the suspect. My heart racing enough for the both of us as I worried about her, more than was normal for an officer to worry about a fellow cop and a hell of a lot more than I had ever worried about someone before in my life if I was being honest.

"Ocean 481 dispatch, shots fired at officers corner of N 205th and Maple."

"Copy shots fired N 205th and Maple, all available units respond."

"Ocean 522, Ocean 988 enroute."

"Ocean 211, Ocean 432 enroute."

"Ocean 481 in foot pursuit, west bound on Maple. White male, 20's, black vest, red shirt, blue jeans. Suspect vehicle still has two occupants, black 2000's Cadillac Deville."

"Copy foot pursuit west bound on Maple." I heard dispatch reply with the pertinent information just as Emmett and I pulled up behind the vehicle Bella had described. I wasn't exaggerating when I told Emmett she was a great cop, she was phenomenal at staying calm in hellish conditions and she always knew her surroundings. A trait I am sure she picked up out of necessity during one of her multiple tours while in the service, something I had yet to get her to talk about in any detail. She gave succinct one word answers anytime I brought it up, her face falling into a nondescript mask, she'd make a hell of a poker player that was for sure. She gave nothing away and I had a feeling she was downplaying her time over there, I would know, I'd done my time there as well and well medics saw the worst of the worst.

"Ocean 202 dispatch we're behind the vehicle Northbound 205th just north of Maple. Washington plates ALW4472.

"Copy Ocean 202, returns to a black 2002 Cadillac Deville, negative stolen."

"Ocean 202 initiating felony stop on that vehicle, same location." Emmett replied as he flipped the overhead lights on and another patrol car approached with us as we boxed them in, each of us exiting the vehicle with our guns drawn as I yelled instructions to the two occupants. I watched as they turned the vehicle off and dropped the keys out the open window, waiting for the rest of our instructions. Emmett and I approached the car simultaneously pulling the two suspects out and onto the ground as we cuffed them and patted them down, the other two officers keeping their aim on them to cover us. Em and I both pulled handguns from their waistbands as we stood them back up and started toward our patrol car. Bella's voice coming up on the radio stopped me in my tracks as I waited with bated breath to hear what she was saying.

"Ocean 481 code two, dead end of Maple and North 212th."

"Shit!" I swore, shoving my detainee toward one of the other patrol officers and taking off in a dead sprint. I hadn't been working with Bella long but I knew her well enough to know that she didn't cry wolf with our statuses, if anything she was overly cautious when asking for assistance. Her calling out code two meant she was most likely in a physical fight with her suspect and it couldn't be going well. I had seen the man she was chasing, he had at least ten inches on her and a good sixty pounds over her petite frame.

"Copy code two dead end of Maple and N 212th." Dispatch repeated, "All other units emergency traffic only."

"Ocean 202 enroute on foot." I pushed myself to run faster, scared as hell that I hadn't heard anything further from Bella yet. I could hear them fighting and I rounded the corner just in time to see Bella's tiny body on the alleyway concrete his much larger body looming over her. I ran toward them just as Bella brought up her arm and landed her elbow in his face, hard and caused something to clatter to the ground as she flipped them over. Before I could reach them her gun was drawn and trained on his face, her eyes glancing to mine as she let out a long breathe. Her chest heaved with her exertion and I'm sure one hell of an adrenal rush, I let out a breath of my own as I let dispatch know I was with Bella now.

"Ocean 202 with Ocean 481, code four. Ocean 481 has the suspect detained, roll the medics in and scene is secure when they arrive." I let out a huge breath seeing that she was okay, her eyes never leaving her suspect as I closed the distance between us, drawing my weapon and handing her my set of handcuffs. I watched as she slid her gun back into her holster without looking at me and pulled herself off of him, flipping him over to his stomach and slapping the cuffs around his wrists. She pulled him up off the ground as I holstered my weapon and watched as she patted him down and guided him to a set of steps on the building next to us to wait for the EMT's to arrive. The sun reflected off of something on the ground, catching my eye and causing me to kneel down to investigate just as Emmett pulled up in the cruiser. My eyes widened as I realized the item the suspect had dropped in their struggle was a switchblade. I pulled an evidence bag out of my cargo pocket and slid the knife inside just as the ambulance pulled up, the EMT's hopping out and grabbing their medical bags as they ran toward Bella, Emmett and our newly apprehended suspect. I watched as Bella shook her head and pushed her detainee toward the gurney, saying something to Emmett before walking toward me and the patrol car.

I took a deep breath as she approached me, my emotions all over the fucking place. I'd been in plenty of foot pursuits, I'd been shot at before but even then, nothing compared to how I was feeling now. How this woman was making me feel, I was barely holding it together and I was terrified I was going to lose it any minute.

"Bella." I whispered, pulling her into me as I wrapped my arms around her, needing to feel her to know she was okay.

"I'm fine Edward." She sighed, wrapping her arms around me as she relaxed into me briefly before pulling away. My hands released her momentarily before I placed them gently against her cheeks, looking into those gorgeous hazel eyes before stepping back to take inventory of her. My thumb brushed below the cut on her cheek, her lip was busted and swollen and the need to kiss it better was becoming unbearable. My eyes travelled down further, catching sight of the torn sleeve on her bicep. I turned her quickly, my hand feeling something wet as I placed it just below the tear, I pulled it back in horror as I realized it was blood.

"Bella you're bleeding." I ground out, pulling her toward the ambulance as gently as I could and trying like hell to ignore the need to just pick her up and carry her to them.

"Edward," she sighed, knowing it was useless, "I'm fine it's just a little cut."

"You're not fine that asshole cut you, are you hurt anywhere else?"

She hesitated and that was more than enough to let me know that she had more injuries to deal with, it also kicked my worry up a notch.

"Where Bella?"

"What?"

"Where else are you hurt?" I snapped as I pinched the bridge of my nose, I had no idea how to handle this amount of worry. I had never experienced it before and it was scaring the shit out of me if I was being honest.

"I'm fine Edward, I have a couple of cuts on my stomach and my shoulders. Nothing a little band aid won't fix."

"Take off your shirt." It was out of my mouth before I could stop it, and judging from the look in her eyes as they snapped to mine, it hadn't come out like I had hoped it would.

"Excuse me?" She bit right back, and if I was being honest any other time I would have loved it. She wasn't afraid of me in the least, she pushed right back when she needed to and it was one of the things I loved most about her. She wasn't argumentative just to be a bitch, but when it was necessary she had no problem standing her ground and putting an end to my bullshit, something I had honestly never encountered with a woman before.

"At the very least I need to take a look at your wounds Bella, if you don't feel comfortable please let the medics check on you. It's protocol and you know it, so please don't fight me on this or I will just have to take you to the hospital." She nodded once before walking toward the ambulance, pulling an emt in with her before she closed the doors. I leaned against the side of the ambulance trying to get my heart to calm down, and process everything that had just occurred. Emmett walked over and rested next to me, letting out a huge breath before lolling his head to the side to look at me.

"How is she?"

"Okay?" I shrugged, "That fucker cut her arm with a knife," I ground out as I pulled the evidence bag from my pocket and dropped it in Emmett's hand. His eyes hardening as he looked at it and I'm sure running through all the same horrific scenarios I did when I first saw it in the dirty alleyway. "She's got a laceration on her arm, a cut under her eye, busted lip and she said a couple on her torso. I didn't see the ones on her torso and she wasn't exactly forthcoming about them to begin with so I'm not sure how bad they are."

"Fuck." Emmett breathed out, I nodded against the ambulance because yeah, I knew how he was feeling. It could have been a whole different scene if Bella hadn't been able to get the upper hand in that fight.

"Where did she learn how to fight, the Army?"

"A gym down in Cali actually, it's a long story but she can handle herself in a fight now." Emmett trailed off just as the ambulance doors opened and the medic helped Bella down gently as Emmett and I both jumped up from our spots and rushed to her.

"She's going to be just fine guys," the medic advised us, "but she's got a couple of cuts that are going to require stitches so she will need to swing by the hospital to get that taken care of."

I didn't wait to hear more or to help with the scene, I knew if I didn't get the hell out of there I would be pulling that asshole from the back of the patrol car and giving the medics a whole lot of new reasons to be checking him out. I grabbed Bella's hand and took the keys from Emmett's outstretched hand as I passed, not saying a word as I walked Bella and I back to the car. We didn't speak as I drove us to Seattle General, I didn't know what to say, I sure as hell wasn't acting like a training officer should and I had no idea how the hell to explain my actions to her. I could feel her eyes on me as I concentrated on the road, her gorgeous hazel eyes that saw everything and seemed to have a knack for cutting through all the bullshit and reading me like a book. Another thing I had never encountered before, I was usually incredibly difficult to get a read on; my emotions kept in check and my face giving away nothing. That was until Isabella Swan showed up at district 15's office and suddenly I had no idea what the fuck was going on.

"Edward." She said gently as I pulled into the parking lot for the hospital, letting my head fall back against the headrest as I prepared myself for what I was about to drag myself and her into when we walked inside. "I promise I am fine, just a few little cuts and bruises, I could stitch them up myself if I had my bag with me."

"You could have been killed today Bella." I finally found my voice as I turned my head to look at her, watching as her eyes got impossibly softer.

"It's part of the job Edward, any day I put this uniform on I could be killed, any one of us could be killed. We just have to trust our training and our partner. Today is certainly not going to be the last time my life is at risk in this profession and to be honest Edward I've been through a hell of a lot worse so I promise you I am fine."

I didn't say anything else, I couldn't. I had only known this woman six weeks and I couldn't even make sense of my own feelings on her so I certainly couldn't voice them to her. I couldn't tell her that I know that we risked our lives in this job and that I'd never had a problem with that risk before her. I couldn't tell her that I didn't care what the hell she had dealt with in the past, today scared the shit out of me. I wanted to beg to know what she had endured that was worse than her fight today, I wanted to know everything about her and that might have been the scariest realization I'd had that day. So instead I nodded, pulled the keys out of the ignition and pulled myself out of our patrol car. Meeting Bella on the other side and walking toward the hospital entrance, knowing that what I was about to do would give more away than I was comfortable with, but the text had been sent before we left the scene and I couldn't back out now if I wanted to. I sighed as we walked through the automatic doors, my hand gently laying against Bella's lower back catching the man's eye as soon as we crossed the threshold, a small smile playing on his lips as he took us in.

"Bella Swan meet my father Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dad this is Isabella Swan."


	4. Chapter 3

Bella's eyes widened and shot to mine as soon as I finished the introduction, my only response a small shrug as my dad held his hand out for her to shake. Her attention diverted for the moment as she turned back to the Bella I had come to know, at least a little bit, over the last couple weeks. Her eyes warm, her small smile only adding to her natural beauty as she took my father's hand in hers.

"It's very nice to meet you sir."

"Please call me Carlisle, and the pleasure is all mine Isabella." My dad replied as he released her hand and I fought every urge to pick it up and clasp it with mine. Something I don't think I have ever experienced in my entire life, the actual act or the urge to want it. My dad smirked at me as if he could hear my internal battle himself, he knew this was out of character for me. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time a colleague of mine had to seek medical attention while on duty, but I had never brought them to my father and we both knew a conversation would be taking place over this later.

"Yes sir, and please call me Bella, very few people call me Isabella and it's never a good thing." She smiled as my dad already looked taken with her. Taking my place next to her and guiding her toward the exam room.

"Well Bella how about we go ahead and check out what's got you in my emergency room this evening. Edward said that you were in a bit of a scuffle and may need some stitches?"

I followed them to the closest exam room, my father pushing his exam stool toward the door for me. I'd been here enough that he knew I couldn't sit in the regular waiting room chairs. My duty belt always got caught on the arms and it was uncomfortable as hell trying to slouch down enough to fit under them. I gave Bella a small nod as I sat down outside the room, forcing myself to stay outside as my father shut the door behind them. I pulled out my cell phone to let Emmett know she was being seen by a doctor and hopefully we wouldn't be much longer.

 _That was quick, sarge said she needs to take the rest of shift off after she writes her report.-Em_

 _I will let her know, probably a good thing it's our Friday today. I'll let you know when we're getting out of here._

I felt like I had been sitting in this waiting room much longer than I should have been, honestly how long could it take to stitch up a couple of cuts? I had long since abandoned the doctors' stool and was now driving the nurses crazy with my constant pacing while I tried to talk myself out of busting through the exam room door like it was one of our drug raid targets. I turned back just as the handle began to turn, my father slipping out and pulling it shut behind him. My eyes shot up to his and the drawn look on his face made me suck in a sharp breath, it took a lot for my dad to look like that.

"Dad?" I questioned, my voice cracking before I cleared my throat quickly, trying to play the onslaught of emotions off as a scratchy throat.

"She's fine Edward, just a few cuts that needed stitches. She should be fine to go back to work in a few days once they heal up." I blew out a loud breath as I leaned up against the hospital wall, the emotions of the day finally catching up to me and making me realize how utterly exhausted it had made me.

"She's been through a lot Edward," my dad sighed, his green eyes looking sadder than I had ever seen them before, "she's a remarkable woman."

I ran my hands through my already disheveled hair, blowing out a breath before nodding my assent, it was no use hiding it anymore. Bringing her here was going to raise questions, I knew that when I sent the text but I couldn't care less at the time. Bella had been hurt and I needed her to get the best care possible, no matter how minor her injuries; and my father just happened to be the best doctor in the city.

"I think she could be just what you guys need, what you've been waiting for." I heard my dad breathe out, just above a whisper but it was enough to make my head snap toward him and turn me into a stuttering fool.

"I, we're…she's just my partner Dad, and we're not waiting for someone we are doing just fine on our own." I was telling the truth, whole heartedly, but we both knew that I was leaving out huge chunks of information. It wasn't anything yet, _yet…_ but for once in the last thirteen years I was actually considering it becoming something more.

"She's different," I sighed, finally resigning myself to saying the words I'd been thinking for weeks out loud. "She's smart, so fucking smart and kind. She's got a good heart Dad, she's hard as hell to read sometimes and she plays it close to the vest. I've been riding with her for weeks and I barely know anything about her outside of work stuff, but what I do see at work…well it's enough for me to want to know more."

"I think you are right, I can't relay what she shared and she didn't share much at all, but I have no doubts that the girl in there has been through hell and back. Be patient with her, trust her, I think she will understand your situation much more than you would think." My dad stopped just as the door behind us started to open, Bella giving us a weary smile before stepping out into the hall and ending our conversation for the time being at least.

"Bella you're all set to head out if you're ready, and remember what I said about taking it easy over the next few days okay?" My dad smiled, getting a much more genuine one in return.

"Of course Dr. Cullen, thank you for everything."

My dad smiled once more before giving me a quick hug and heading back toward the emergency room lobby for his next patient, smiling back at me as I thanked him again for his help.

"You ready to head back to the station?" I asked, turning toward Bella and guiding her back out the emergency room doors toward our squad car when she nodded in affirmation. I didn't hear from Bella after I dropped her off at the station to write her report for the cluster fuck of a day we had, I gave her my cell number before heading home and told her to call me if she needed anything while we were on days off. That was two days ago, and if I'm being honest I'd been going crazy for the last 48 hours hoping she would take me up on my offer and just let me know how she was doing. I had picked up my phone more in the last two days than I have in the entire time I've owned it. I was checking for missed texts and phone calls obsessively and had typed out and deleted at least fifty text messages to her to ask her how she felt. My cell ringing at ten o'clock at night caused me to race across the kitchen to grab it off the dining room table, the one time that I didn't have it in my hand is of course when it rang.

"Hello?" I asked completely out of breath and not bothering to check the caller I.D. before answering.

"Edward, you okay?" Emmett, I sighed. Trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice as I sat down at the table before answering him.

"Yeah Em, I'm fine just had to run a bit to get to the phone in time. What's up?"

"I need a favor," Emmett blurted out, his usual calm demeanor slipping for a moment and for one of the first times in our friendship I was hearing worry in Emmett's voice.

"Whatever you need Em, what's going on?"

"I'm probably overreacting, I'm sure she's fine it's just that I can't get ahold of her. Rosie had a last minute work trip and since I was on days off I decided to go with her otherwise I would just drive over and check on her myself. But I told her last night that I would call her today and check on her first thing and she hasn't answered the phone, at all today and she doesn't have anyone else to check on her and I'm freaking out a little bit."

"Take a breath Emmett." I tried to follow my own instructions as I heard Emmett take a deep breath at the same time I did. "Who isn't answering the phone?"

"Bella." That's all it took, her name rolling off his tongue and I was suddenly up and rushing to get out the door. Throwing my running shoes on and grabbing my jacket off the back of the chair I jogged down the hall, stopping in front of the first closed door and knocking loudly.

"Babe we gotta go somewhere, right now. Grab some shoes and a jacket I'll explain on the way." I yelled, not waiting for a response as I grabbed a pen and piece of paper off of the table near the front door.

"What's her address Em?" I listened carefully as Emmett gave me her address and where she kept her spare key in case she didn't answer the door. Instructing me to just go inside if her car was parked out front, he hadn't heard from her since the previous night and we both agreed that it warranted using the emergency key. I grabbed my handgun, tucking it into my waistband as I hung up with Emmett just as Maddie met me at the front door. Her face concerned and looking for answers as I rushed her out the front door and to our SUV, looking more worried than I'm sure she had ever seen me before.

"I've got to check on my partner from work hon, she got hurt a couple days ago and Emmett hasn't been able to get a hold of her all day." I got a quick nod in response as we pulled into the driveway of a cute two story house, the front yard immaculately designed and bursting with flowers. I slid the glove box open, nodding toward the handgun I kept tucked inside.

"Keep your cell in your hand and you know how to protect yourself if you need to babe, I want you to stay here while I check out the house okay? I'm sure it's nothing but I want you to stay here until I know it's safe. Keep the doors locked okay?" Another nod in response, I hated to scare her but she knew I didn't react like this if it wasn't warranted and I was glad to see her taking me seriously. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered my love before jumping out of the vehicle and taking a more tactical approach to the front door than I'm sure was necessary. I passed Bella's vehicle in the driveway and noted more lights than normal for ten o'clock at night were on throughout her home. I peeked inside, not seeing anything obviously wrong or out of place before I rang the doorbell and knocked loudly, waiting impatiently to see Bella approach the door. I tried once more before losing my patience and finding the false paver in her landscaping and removing the spare key. I knocked once more before sliding the key into the lock and walking into Bella's house with my gun drawn, announcing myself as loudly as possible as I walked through her living room. Both out of habit from so many years on the force and in the hopes to alert her to my presence because she was an officer too and most likely had her own weapons for self-defense and I was unexpectedly entering her home.

I cleared her house one room at a time, noticing the half empty can of chicken noodle soup on the counter and the television still playing the news as I walked toward the back of the house. My heart stopping at the sight of Bella's body lying on the bathroom floor.


	5. Chapter 4

I called out her name as I ran toward her, holstering my weapon as I looked over her body not finding any obvious injuries. I placed my hand on the side of her face and pulled it back just as quickly, she was burning up. I glanced down and saw her cell phone on the floor beside her, a text message open and half typed out to me of all people.

 _I don't feel well can you-_

She was texting me to come over and must have passed out, I didn't think as I pocketed her phone and pulled her into my arms walking toward the front of the house once more. I yelled for Maddie as I made it to the front door, waiting for her to jump out of the car and run toward me.

"She's sick hon, I need you to shut the house door and lock it and get the back door to the SUV open for me okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded again before jumping to do just as I had asked and rushing back to the car to open the door for me. I slid Bella into the car, lying her down across the seat and not bothering to buckle her as I slammed the door shut and jumped in the driver's seat. Pulling out my phone as I reversed out of the driveway, glancing to make sure Maddie was at least buckled up before we raced toward the main road. I watched as she stared at Bella, her hand reaching behind her uncomfortably as she held her hand.

"She's so hot." She glanced back at me worriedly as I matched her expression, nodding my head as I waited for the phone to connect.

"Edward?" My dad questioned groggily. "Is everything okay?"

I cut him off, not wanting to waste another minute as I sped back toward my house briefly wondering if I should be heading toward the hospital instead.

"Dad it's Bella, she's sick. I- she didn't answer her phone and I came to check on her and she was unconscious…she's still unconscious but she's burning up dad. I don't know what to do." I was panicking, something I've only ever experience once or twice in my life and it almost didn't register that Maddie had taken the phone out of my hand.

"Just drive." She said calmly before taking over the phone call, her eyes never leaving Bella's prone figure in the backseat.

"It's me. We're a couple minutes from our house." I listened with bated breath as my father gave her what I would assume were instructions. "Yeah we can do that, we're almost there now just turning down our road, she didn't live far. Okay we will see you in a minute." She nodded once more before setting my phone down and looking up at me.

"It's going to be okay, he's on his way he said to get her inside and cool her off. Take off any extra clothes and turn some fans on and a cold washcloth on her forehead he was already leaving before he got off the phone." I swallowed thickly as I whipped into our driveway, wondering how the hell she was so calm when I was such a damn mess at the moment. Maddie was up and out of the car, opening the car door for me before I had the car in park. Running ahead of me as soon as I had Bella out of the car and opening the front door for me to get her inside before running back and shutting and locking the SUV. I barely had Bella on my bed before Maddie was back with a cool washcloth and our standing oscillating fan. I slid Bella's sweatshirt from her body, leaving her in a tank top and sweats. My eyes landing on the sweats, the debate must have been clear on my face as Maddie stepped up and placed her hand on my forearm.

"I'll do it, why don't you go open the front door?" She encouraged, her voice grounding me once again as I breathed out a quick thank you before jogging to the front of the house and leaving Maddie to undress Bella the rest of the way. My father's car was just pulling up as I made it to the front door and he was out of it quickly with his medical bag in hand as I swung the front door open.

"Maddie's getting her undressed, I didn't…I don't know how long she's been unconscious for Dad." I ran my hands through my hair for the hundredth time since Emmett's phone call tonight. "Emmett hasn't been able to get a hold of her at all today, he said the last time he talked to her was late last night." My dad headed straight back to my bedroom and exchanged a quick word with Maddie before going straight to Bella. Maddie's arm sliding around my waist was the only thing to snap me back to reality as I stood staring at the now closed door to my bedroom, my arm automatically wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"You should probably call Emmett back, I'm sure he's losing his mind too."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." I choked out as I grabbed my phone from my pocket and laid another kiss to Maddie's forehead.

"Em," I started, not letting him get a greeting out. "She's really sick. My dad is with her now at my house but she's unconscious. I found her on her bathroom floor and I just panicked and brought her here. She was burning up and I couldn't get her to wake up…she still hasn't. I'm so fucking glad that you called me to go check on her." I paced while I listened to Emmett's questions, not being able to answer any of them and feeling guilty that I couldn't assuage his worries at all. I stopped mid pace as my father walked back into the hallway, closing the door halfway as he continued to the living room.

"Em I'm going to put you on speaker my dad just came out. Dad?"

"She's okay guys." My dad answered, watching me closely as I let out a huge sigh of relief and collapsed on the overstuffed couch. "She woke up briefly while I was in with her and I let her know she was at your house but you will probably need to tell her again when she wakes up fully, I'm not sure she will remember. She had a very high fever but it's already starting to drop, I gave her a dose of antibiotics and some Tylenol to help with that. It looks like she developed an infection from the injuries she got earlier this week, she probably wasn't able to clean the ones on her back properly since they are difficult to reach. She will probably sleep through the night and she should be as good as new in a couple days but she will need someone to look after her." My dad trailed off, shooting a pointed look my direction that was completely unnecessary.

"She can stay here." I blurted out before Emmett or he could suggest differently, causing my dad's eyebrows as well as Maddie's to raise.

"Ed are you sure man? Rosie and I can fly back tonight." He sounded unsure, with good reason. I never let people come over here that I didn't know, least of all a woman. This was our sanctuary and I was unbelievably cautious about anyone stepping foot into it.

"I'm sure Emmett, I will handle it and I will call the station tomorrow morning and talk take a couple extra days off for both Bella and I. You and Rose finish up your trip and I will keep you posted on how she's doing okay?"

"Yeah, sure Edward. Thanks I really appreciate you rushing over there, I can't imagine what would have happened had I not called you."

"I don't want to either Emmett, I'll let you go but I will call you first thing in the morning or if there's any drastic changes in her situation tonight."

"Thanks Edward I'll talk to you later, and thank you Carlisle I can't tell you how much we appreciate it. Bella's family to me so, just thank you." Emmett sounded choked up, an unusual reaction for him that both my father and I took notice of. We both said our goodbyes before I hung up and let my head fall to the back of the couch.

"She's really okay?" I asked without opening my eyes, feeling the couch sink next to me as Maddie cuddled into my side and I laid my arm back on her shoulder, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as I waited for my dad to answer.

"Yeah she's going to be fine, she's lucky you got there when you did though. Her fever was high and could have been incredibly dangerous for her had it not gone down, she needs lots of fluids too. Make sure she drinks juice and water, some Gatorade wouldn't hurt either and a light breakfast to see how she handles it okay?" Maddie and I were both nodding our heads in response as we listened to my dad's instructions.

"She can have Tylenol again in four hours if she wakes up, only give it to her if she's still warm, otherwise she can have the antibiotics again in twelve hours but it's probably best she eat something before she takes them. You can turn the fan off and cover her up once she feels cool enough but maybe check on her a couple times throughout the night to take her temperature."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll probably just crash on the floor in there so I can hear her if she needs me tonight." I gave my dad a tight hug and thanked him profusely for jumping out of bed to help us tonight, watching as he hugged Maddie as well before heading back to his car.

"I'm going to head to bed unless you need me to stay up?"

"No Maz, thank you for all of your help. You were my rock tonight and kept me from losing my mind. Thank you for being so brave. I'm sorry if I scared you at all at Bella's house, I just didn't know what to expect when we got there and I had to make sure you were safe too."

"No need to explain, I know. Wake me up if you need me." She smiled before walking back down the hallway, I smiled as I heard her check on Bella once more before slipping into the room next door to her and going to bed. I followed quickly behind her, grabbing a sleeping back and extra pillow from the hall closet before crashing on the floor next to my bed, the events from earlier finally taking their toll on me as I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. I woke up with the sun glaring down on me from my spot on the floor, hearing hushed whispers coming from the living room caused me to sit up quickly. My eyes scanning the room for Bella but finding my bed empty and my clock on the bedside table reading much later than it should. I quickly made my way out of the bedroom and toward the voices in the living room, pausing momentarily to take in the sight of my girls on the couch huddled close together as they appeared to be sharing all the secrets of the world.

"Hey." I smiled at hearing Bella's soft voice addressing me, thanking God that she was okay and up and talking today.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling? You scared the hell out of me last night." I fell into the recliner across from her, taking in her appearance as I waited for her to respond. Her eyes weren't as bright as usual, dark circles marring her perfect complexion; she looked exhausted.

"I'm okay, tired still. I'm so sorry about last night. Maddie told me what you did and I don't know how I will ever repay you for everything."

"No need to repay anything Bella, that's what partners are for. You are, however, stuck here for the next couple days while you recuperate. I left a message with the Sergeant last night, you and I are both off work until Tuesday and I'm under strict instructions from the doc to keep a close eye on you." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood because honestly I just couldn't take anymore heavy today, last night scared the shit out of me. Bella smiled back, clearly catching on as her eyes turned mischievous.

"I'm a terrible patient." She smirked causing Maddie to snort from her spot next to her on the couch.

"She's not kidding, I had to bust out the puppy dog eyes to get her to eat a piece of toast this morning and I practically had to pour that glass of orange juice down her throat." Maddie laughed as she got up from her spot on the couch, dropping a kiss to my head before heading down the hallway. "I'm taking a shower, you're in charge now."

I smiled watching her close the bathroom door as I made my way to the kitchen, pulling out a mug and pouring a cup of coffee that Maddie must have made before I got up. Bella walked in just as I was taking a sip, leaning herself up against the counter across from me as she waited for my eyes to meet hers.

"So you have a daughter." She stated, her voice unreadable as we stood staring at each other.


	6. Chapter 5

"Uhh, yeah" I answered my hand automatically finding its usual place running through my already disheveled hair. Bella smiled at me softly, knowing this wasn't something I had wanted to unveil like this, if ever. I wasn't hiding Maddie, she was the best part of my life, what I was most proud of but I was trying to protect her and myself as well. Maddie had only ever been introduced to two women after her mother and I split, two women who I had thought could become something serious and in both instances I had grossly misjudged their character. The first had barely tolerated her, she had used Maddie as a way to get closer to me and had no real interest in her beyond that, the second relationship had ended much more dramatically. The last woman had been the reason that I protected Maddie at all costs and simply became a father and a police officer. I wasn't heartbroken over the end of the relationship, I was angry at myself for not seeing her for who she was. For thinking that she was in any way worthy of meeting my daughter and for subjecting Maddie to that kind of hurt, I was a cop for fucking sake reading people is my job. It had been five years since that relationship blew up in my face and I hadn't met a woman that had ever piqued my interest enough for me to reexamine that stance, until Bella Swan became my partner and shook up my entire fucking world.

"She's kind of amazing Edward." Her smile genuine as she looked at me over her coffee cup, shaking her head as she laughed quietly. "She looks just like you and she's smart, just from the small talk we had this morning I can tell she's unbelievably bright. It's a good thing that you are a cop you're going to need that going for you when she starts dating."

I was torn between smiling at the compliments she was giving Maddie and grimacing over the boys comment, she was so genuine and it suddenly made me realize how different she was from the previous women. You could see it in her eyes, every emotion she usually held back was displayed in those deep brown eyes when she was talking about something she cared about. I'd seen it the first day when she looked at Emmett, I'd seen it over the last six weeks as we worked together when she spoke about our job. She was passionate about being a police officer, about helping people and now she was adding Maddie to that list just hours after meeting her and knowing that made me happier than it should. I was comparing to Bella to women I'd been previously involved with, to which she had surpassed by miles in every category, but I was forgetting the most important part…she and I were just coworkers. And maybe if I was lucky…friends. She was guarded, more so than I was which I didn't know was even possible, she didn't let people in easily but I had a feeling once she did it was forever and someone she would go to the mats for. It was all or nothing with this girl and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure I had a place in her life, friend or more, because I had a feeling that I was only seeing the tip of the iceberg when it came to her personality and love. I wanted front row seats to the real Bella, the one that only select people got to see and for the first time in my life I was going to pursue a woman. She was worth it.

"Yeah, we don't need to talk about Maddie dating….ever." I sighed knowing I was going to have to open up a little more, or at least give her an explanation. She wouldn't ask, she was too polite and I had a feeling she didn't expect answers when she wasn't willing to give them herself. "Maddie's been through a lot, she had a rough couple years when she was a child and we've had some bad experiences in the past when she's been introduced to women." I offered Bella a halfhearted smile, this wasn't my story to tell no matter how much I liked Bella, this was something that Maddie had full control over. She would decide if and when she would tell Bella about her past.

"I get it Edward, probably more than you realize, and don't worry I won't press for more information. Just know if you or Maddie ever need to talk, well I'm here."

"Thank you Bella, that means a lot, just know that we're here for you too. Can I ask you a question though?" I questioned uncertainly. I knew I wanted to ask a question, a lot of them actually, what I didn't want to do was upset Bella.

"Of course." She answered cautiously, as she tilted her head toward the living room in question. The two of us heading to sit down on the couch and I watched Bella, graceful in every movement she made, slid onto the corner of the couch pulling her leg up against her chest. Her knuckles white against the black coffee cup handle as her entire body tensed waiting for my question.

"Em called me last night, that's how I ended up at your place and he mentioned there wasn't anyone else to check on you since he was out of town and I, well trust me when I say I never mind checking on you but doesn't your dad live in Seattle?" I rambled, for the first time in my life, as I asked the first real personal question I had ever asked Bella since we met. Her entire body seemed to melt back into the couch as she exhaled, my question clearly not a topic she was scared of answering which made me relax significantly as well. I hadn't scared her off yet.

"He does," she sighed. Setting her cup on the coffee table in front of us before turning back toward me and continuing. "Charlie and I aren't close, we never have been really. We fought a lot growing up and then I joined the Army and spent all my time overseas either during a deployment or travelling during my leave. My dad isn't a bad guy, he just wanted a boy and he got a girl instead and I think he had imagined having this little princess to fall over his every word but instead he got me. I challenged him at every turn, I was headstrong and independent even from a young age. I spoke my mind and I was the biggest tomboy you've ever seen. I was playing sports instead of Barbie's, I hated dresses and the older I got the worse our relationship became. He just didn't know what to do with me, he's Army born and raised. He has very old fashioned views on women and I didn't fit into his mold at all, he wanted a kid that blindly obeyed and that's never been me. I'm not saying I was a hellion, I did what I was told but as far as beliefs and morals I wanted all of the information before I made up my mind. He's just never known what to do with me and me joining the Army, well he wanted me to grow up and find a nice military man to marry and just pop out a bunch of kids and follow my husband around from post to post."

"And your mom?" I asked gently, not wanting to ask anything further about her father. As a father myself I couldn't ever imagine treating my daughter like that. I am sure Bella was leaving out huge parts of the story, I can only imagine what kind of fights those two had with the personality differences she described.

"My mom…she left when I was 13 and I haven't seen her since. It's the reason why my dad took the position at Fort Lewis, it left him stateside for a couple of years sometimes I wonder if he would have rather had me leave with my mother."

"I'm sorry Bella." I didn't know what else to say, what else I could say. I had a million things swirling around my head…I have no idea how they could put you through that you're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I barely know you…we'll never leave you…my parents will love you…all those options would scare the hell out of her and send her running out my front door before I could finish them.

"It's fine I promise, I came to terms with it a long time ago."

"Can I ask you one more question?" I hedged hoping like hell to lighten the mood with my topic change just as Maddie joined us again, plopping down right between Bella and I on the couch. Bella nodded her response as she picked up her coffee cup once again.

"What was Emmett like when he was a teenager?" I smirked, a laugh breaking free as soon as I saw Bella's face light up in excitement of telling me all about adolescent Emmett. And she did, she told us story after story of the trouble the two of them would get into. The three of us laughing for hours as she touched on what I assumed to be some of the only good memories from her childhood after her mother abandoned her. Our afternoon slipping away more quickly than I can ever remember as laughter filled my home and Bella wormed her way further into my heart. It should have been terrifying, the feelings I was experiencing while she sat across from me clueless to my shift in emotions. The way it made me feel to see her so carefree, to watch her throw her head back in laughter, it was a joy and a rightness I had never experienced before. As the sun began setting Bella let out a contented sigh and announced she was going to go start dinner, like it was an everyday occurrence for her to prepare us a meal. I didn't have a chance to respond before Maddie outted us herself.

"Like real food?" She asked in disbelief, laughing when I gave her a warning smack to her arm trying to get her to shut the hell up and act like I fed her in a somewhat adequate way.

"What dad?" she laughed "She's going to find out that we don't cook when she sees price tags on the pots and pans that you bought seven years ago." Bella snorted from the kitchen, turning her sinful body toward me and simply raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'm not exactly a chef but I promise I feed the smart ass next to me." I gave in laughing with Maddie as Bella smiled at the two of us.

"What about you Maddie?" Bella questioned, making Maddie stop mid laugh as she looked back at Bella in horror.

"Me? I'm just a kid." Bella laughed, loudly and it was my turn to smile and watch them interact.

"Mhmm, I'm certain you've never let that stop you. Let's go lady, let's go see what we can whip up so I can teach you how to cook." Bella didn't wait for answer as she strode confidently into my kitchen, opening the fridge and immediately taking items out. She looked so comfortable moving around a kitchen she had only set eyes on a few hours earlier and the sight took my breath away. We had lived here for eight years and this was the first time a woman had ever been in my kitchen. It looked so…. _right_ as Maddie joined her, listening intently to every direction Bella gave that I swore to myself I would do everything in my power to make it a regular occurrence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WYS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N**

 **I cannot tell you how amazing all of your feedback has been. I was not expecting anywhere near this response when I decided to go ahead and post this here and thank you so much for all of the recs I have seen. You all are amazing! I'm thinking a BPOV may be due soon, what do you think? Thank you again for all your wonderful words you guys are pretty damn awesome.**


	7. Chapter 6

**As always the characters are Stephanie's...I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**

"So you survived Bella staying at your house?" Emmett questioned as we got dressed for shift, the first shift Bella was back at work. The last two days she'd been back at her house and neither one of us had said anything out loud but it was clear both Maddie and I missed her already, and my patrol car was no longer the same without her. I was happy she would be returning today and hoping like hell that we wouldn't lose all the progress we made over our days off.

"Yeah," I couldn't contain my smile and Emmett was nice enough to pretend like he didn't notice. "Maddie had a blast with her there. Those two were cooking up a storm the entire time. I think Bella filled every open space in my freezer with meals for me to heat up." Emmett smiled back at me, matching my radiant one as we both thought about her.

"That's Bells, she kind of lives for taking care of people. Her and Maddie got along huh?" I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled on my laces, tying my boots up as I answered him.

"I could barely pry those two apart when it was time for Maddie to get to bed. It was ridiculous, and it wasn't just Maddie, Bella was just as difficult. They seem to bring each other out of their shells you know?"

Emmett nodded his response as he held the locker room door open for us and we walked toward the briefing room, Bella bounding up to us excitedly just as we made it into the hallway. Her eyes were dancing with happiness as she looked at Emmett and I. Bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited impatiently for our attention. I could barely contain my answering smile, I'd only seen this side of Bella for the first time a few days ago and it still made me ecstatic to see her so carefree and open.

"Hiya Hells Bells" Emmett laughed, swinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her bouncing body in for a quick peck to the crown of her head. "What's got you so excited?"

"I'm stealing you guys and Maddie tonight!"

"Oh yeah? What would you need all of us for?" I shoved Emmett away from her and playfully pulled her against my side as we walked the rest of the way to get our shift assignments. Bella wasn't the only one opening up more and showing a more playful side of themselves, I hadn't felt like this in years and if the look Emmett gave me was any indication he noticed as well.

"I got us tickets to the baseball game tonight!"

"The Giants-Mariners game?" Emmett groaned next to me, his head falling back against the window dramatically as Bella nearly squealed in response.

"Yes! Can you believe it? They are incredible seats too, I can't wait I haven't been to a game yet this season!" I smiled down at her as I settled on the counter next to her and Emmett, her childlike excitement was probably the most endearing thing I'd ever seen.

"I didn't know you were a baseball fan."

Bella's started nodding her head furiously as Emmett shook his head and groaned again. "She's going to be a nightmare Edward, do not think her being a baseball fan is a good thing. You're looking at _the_ most competitive and foul mouthed baseball fan you've ever laid eyes on. She will heckle the umps and the other team like you've never heard before. I can't tell you how many games she has gotten us kicked out of over the years. Not to mention Bella here, Seattle native, is a diehard San Francisco Giants fan."

"I'm not a native of anywhere Em, Army brat remember?" Bella stuck her tongue out at him to emphasize her point.

"I can't wait to see this." I laughed just as the sergeant started our shift briefing and we headed out. Emmett once again giving me a warning to back out of tonight before it was too late and sweet, innocent Maddie saw what a nightmare Bella would be. I couldn't picture it, Bella had been so quiet when we first started working together. So professional and reserved. Only after spending multiple days at my house had she started to open up and was showing me this playful side of her personality, I highly doubted she could be anything like Emmett had described.

 _I was so wrong._

Our shift flew by, uneventful for once, and before I knew it we were all meeting up at my house to carpool to the game together. Bella's excitement only grew the closer we got to the stadium, I caught her staring at the three of us in Mariner's gear and frowning a couple times. I couldn't help but laugh at her muttering about it being child abuse that I made Maddie support a losing team just because it was the based out of the town we lived in currently. When we finally made it to the parking lot Bella was up and out of the car before I even had it turned off, ripping off her sweatshirt and revealing her Giants jersey. She tossed her sweatshirt in a purse that could double as a duffel bag and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She smiled brightly at me as she pulled a Giants hat out of her Mary Poppin's bag and slid her ponytail through the back of it and putting her aviators back on.

"Let's Go!" She yelled as she linked arms with Maddie and immediately took off toward the stadium, talking nonstop to Maddie about all of the reasons why the Giants were superior to the Mariners and why she needed to change her blind allegiance. She drug us all to the concession stands first, grabbing a beer and a hot dog, the rest of us following her lead as she got Maddie a hot dog and root beer. We passed a couple of guys dressed in Giants gear on our way to our seats and I got my first taste of what Emmett had described as Bella let out an ear piercing scream high fiving them and yelling something about gamer babes for life as Emmett just shook his head at her and Maddie and I smiled on in amusement.

We got settled easily enough, Bella pulled out score cards and pencils and offered us all one as I stared at her in disbelief. Apparently it was an old habit of hers and she did it at every game, even when they were teens. I smiled as I watched Bella settle hers in between her and Maddie and begin explaining how it worked. The two of them huddled close together, Maddie listening intently as Bella explained a million things that no doubt went right over Maddie's head. Maddie and I had been to games before but I was in no way a diehard fan and Maddie had never played before. The two of us only coming occasionally when we wanted to go for a fun outing or enjoy a sunny Seattle day. Seeing Bella share something like this was fucking with my emotions honestly. I may have been determined to win Bella over but it didn't mean I was anywhere near ready to understand the emotions she brought out in me in the process. It still scared the absolute hell out of me to let her close to Maddie and I.

It wasn't until the game actually started that I learned that Emmett had in no way exaggerated Bella's level of fangirl. The sweet and quiet girl I had come to adore over the last two months was nowhere to be seen. I watched in disbelief as Bella dropped her half eaten hot dog into my lap, mustard and all so she could jump to her feet.

"Are you fucking kidding me ump?" She yelled, "Just because you don't have any balls doesn't mean you can't recognize one when you see it! That wasn't a strike!" Maddie turned her head into Emmett's shoulder to try and conceal her laughter at the inappropriate comments flowing from Bella's lips and I sat slack jawed as the umpire turned to glare at Bella just as Emmett reached out and pulled her back into her seat by the back of her jersey.

"Told you." Was all he said as Bella fell back into her seat and resumed talking with Maddie like nothing had happened.

"I need another beer for this." I smirked before starting down the aisle back to the concession stands, Bella hot on my heels as Maddie and Emmett decided to stay in their seats for some curse free baseball.

My smile could not be contained as Bella slipped her hand into mine effortlessly once she caught up, her smile still bright as she took in the stadium, swinging our hands between us before I pulled her body close to mine and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"So you're a bit of a baseball fan huh?" I smirked as Bella blushed and nodded her head, her dark eyelashes looking impossibly long as she stared up at me while we waited in line.

"Yeah," she sighed "sorry I should be setting a better example for Maddie. I will try to settle down when we go back but baseball is kind of my thing. You know? My dad and I used to go to the games, and watch them wherever we happened to be stationed if we couldn't. It was pretty much the only thing we could bond over and it's always been sort of a comfort for me. Baseball is the same no matter what city you're in, it was kind of my one constant growing up. Things were rough in California when I finally settled down. Being in a strange city was nothing new to me but I was more alone than I had ever been so I fell back to watching baseball. I drove the two hours to the Giants stadium for just about every home game I could, and I know it sounds weird but they were there for me when I was going through hell." She shrugged, her eyes glistening as she hinted toward the past I knew nothing about yet. I leaned in to kiss her forehead, silently thanking her for sharing that small bit of information with me and hoping she would open up further. We had just grabbed our beers when I heard a woman call my name, Bella instantly stiffening at my side as she watched the woman practically run toward us.

"Eddie!" She squealed as she tried to hug me but I pulled Bella in closer to my side in response, making it impossible. My rage was barely contained and my fear that at any moment Maddie could come bounding around that corner and see this woman was terrifying me.

"What the hell are you doing here Tanya?" I spat, for once I was thankful that I didn't have my sidearm with me because I sure as hell would be using it right now.

"Oh Eddie don't be like that. I haven't seen you in years! I've missed you." At her words Bella started pulling away, sliding out from under my arm and whispering that she would meet me back at our seats. Tanya replaced her almost instantly and I was torn between running after Bella and getting rid of Tanya so she wouldn't see Maddie. I settled on protecting Maddie, I could explain things to Bella later.

"Tanya don't fucking touch me." I practically threw her off of me as I tried to disentangle her arms from me. "You need to leave."

"Why Eddie?" she sneered, her sweet demeanor slipping in record speed. This was the Tanya I knew, the spiteful, dangerous and evil one. "Did I upset your little girlfriend? Honestly, I have no idea you can even settle for a girl that plain. She'll never keep you happy."

"That woman makes me and my daughter happier than we've ever been so watch your fucking mouth when you talk about her. Do you understand me?" My anger was quickly escalating and I needed to get back to Bella before I did anything stupid, she could calm me down before I saw Maddie.

"You mean _our_ daughter." She growled, her eyes narrowing as she glared at me, her voice gaining attention from the nearby concession line.

"No I mean _my_ daughter Tanya, she hasn't had a mother for years. I suggest you get the hell out of here before I call the cops, you're not allowed to be anywhere near her. Remember our court order?" I smiled, hoping like hell she couldn't see how much her being here was terrifying me. She smiled right back before turning toward the exit and walking away, waving over her shoulder as she went. Her lack of a scene caused me more alarm than if she had tried to assault me, it wasn't her style and I knew in my gut she would try something soon.

 **Sorry for the delay in this chapter...and welcome to Tanya...hope to have the new chapter up this weekend! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**As usual, Stephanie owns 'em, I'm just having some fun.**

I couldn't get to Bella fast enough, letting out a labored breath as I spotted her at the entrance to our section of seats, thankful she wasn't back with everyone yet. I needed to explain, away from Maddie, what had just happened. Bella was skittish enough when it came to our _friendship?_ I didn't need for her to run before she knew what that really was.

"Bella?" I approached her slowly, watching her body language for any clues I could. Her petite frame was leaning up against the cement walls, one leg bent and holding her steady against the wall as she kept her arms crossed against her chest. At the sound of my voice she picked up her head from the cold wall and briefly made eye contact with me before looking away.

"Sorry I just needed a minute before I went back in." She shrugged, her walls were back and there is no way in hell I was going to let Tanya of all people undo the progress we had made this week.

"Bells, please don't do this." I sighed, walking closer to her just as her eyes snapped back to mine, the fire back almost instantly. The fire I could handle it was the impassive look she had earlier that nearly gutted me.

"Don't do what Cullen?" She ground out.

"Push me away because of some psycho showing up, it isn't what you seem to think it was."

"I don't care what it was, it doesn't involve me. I was stupid." She rambled as she pushed off of the wall and started back toward our seats. My hand catching her wrist immediately, pulling her back in front of me so I could finally deal with this. Scared shitless of what might happen with this talk, the much overdue talk that could make or break us.

"Like hell it doesn't involve you Bella." I nearly shouted at her, her brown eyes blazing as she silently warned me to calm the hell down. That was the thing I'd learned about Bella over our time on patrol together. She never escalated things, she never played into the raised voices, instead she got deadly quiet and it was terrifying having that now aimed at me. Because if I'd learned anything about her, this was her warning before she laid into me and we got to the heart of the problem.

"Remove your hand Edward." She ground out, her eyes betraying her fire and showing a flash of fear, something I never wanted to be the cause of. I released her wrist immediately, taking a chance and threading my fingers with hers instead as I gently tugged her closer to me to join our other hands as well.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that and it won't happen again I promise." I plead, swallowing hard as she gave me a small nod. "I need to explain what happened because I think you've got the wrong idea about Tanya."

"It doesn't matter what I think Edward, you don't owe me any explanation and if anything it just made me see things more clearly."

"More clearly?" I asked. Her eyes were anywhere but on mine as she answered, her voice firm and resolute.

"She's right I am plain Edward, I always have been ya know? I'd rather carry a gun for a living than attend charity events, I'm the girl that keeps score at the baseball game and swears at the umps. I have a shitload of baggage you have no business getting involved with and there's no way I could ever compete with the kind of women you are interested in."

She was so incredibly off base on her assumptions and views of herself that it left me at a loss for words, before the irritation took over and all thoughts of being sweet flew out of my head and all I could think about was getting her to understand. I walked us back until her back was once again leaning on the concrete walls, my arms caging her in as I took a page out of her playbook and decided to lower my voice instead of yelling like I wanted to. My anger at her view of herself warring with my urge to make this woman mine once and for all.

"You are fucking insane to think you couldn't keep me interested. That's all I have been since the moment you walked into our patrol room. You are insane to think that Tanya of all people has anything on you. You are beyond gorgeous, and I happen to love the fact that you would rather carry a gun than attend charity events. You _challenge_ me, you call me on my bullshit, and you are the best damn partner I've ever had. You have a heart of fucking gold and no matter how guarded you are with me, you don't hesitate to share it with Maddie and that means more to me than anything. Yes, once a long time ago, I was attracted to Tanya briefly, but not in the way you are assuming. She is a monster and almost caused me to lose the most important part of my life. Do not listen to a word that woman says, you are anything but plain Bella." I was cut short as Bella grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me toward her roughly, her hands gripping my shirt as her lips found mine.

I sighed as we finally pulled apart, both of us out of breath as I tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear, trailing my hand down her cheek.

"That was impossibly better than I had imagined." I smiled down at her, happy to see her return the smile as she smoothed down the front of my shirt, neither one of us ready to break the physical connection quite yet. "We need to get back to Maddie but please come over after the game? We need to talk about some stuff. Please don't mention anything about Tanya to Maddie, it's a long story that I promise I will tell you tonight but she's not in Maddie's life anymore and I don't want to upset her." Bella nodded tentatively up at me once more before I grabbed her hand once more, intertwining our fingers and walking back toward where Maddie and Emmett were seated. Just as we started up the ramp to our seats Bella stopped abruptly and pulled me back toward her, my body colliding with hers just as she popped up on her toes and gave me another chaste kiss. She shot me a playful wink before she walked past me and joined the game once again like we hadn't just had a huge shift in our relationship. I had a feeling the more I got to know this side of Bella the more trouble I would be in, I was already in danger of falling hard for this woman as it was.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the delay and the short chapter...RL has a way of interfering. The next chapter we get to learn a bit more about Tanya...should be up in a day or two. Thank you for all of the wonderful comments and for reading! I can't tell you how much I love hearing from you all! I hope you all had a great holiday, see you soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

The rest of the game was as uneventful as possible with Bella yelling at the umpires and players, her quiet demeanor nowhere in sight as she tossed insults and obscenities at them after bad calls and questionable plays. Maddie was eating up all the attention Bella was giving her and the never ending patience Bella had when explaining the game to her. Emmett and I spent most of our time chatting quietly about the upcoming opportunities at the department and reeling Bella in when she got a little too creative or loud with her accusations toward the umps. Emmett's stories about being kicked out of games seemed a little less farfetched than they originally did and I couldn't find it in me to care in the least. She was happy, she loved it at the stadium and I loved seeing her passion. I loved seeing her share that passion with Maddie. Emmett saw it too, the two of us sharing smiles almost continuously through the game as we watched Bella and Maddie interact.

"She's good for her you know." Emmett told me quietly as Bella leaned over between innings to talk to Maddie about school. "This is the real Bella, I wasn't sure I'd ever get her back. She's been through hell Edward but you and Maddie seem to be bringing her out of it finally."

I couldn't take my eyes off of the bright smile my daughter had plastered on her face, the one that had been present from the moment we picked her up for the game. I couldn't help but compare Bella's unknown history to our own, the change Emmett was seeing in Bella was the same change I was seeing in Maddie as well. I knew Maddie and I were happy, it had taken a hell of a long time to recover from everything but I thought the two of us had done a pretty good job ourselves. We were happy and close, we were thankful it hadn't been worse than it had been, but we were both a little closed off from others. Bella had been that missing puzzle piece we didn't know we needed, but as soon as she stepped into the picture she fit perfectly.

She made us better.

"I'm going to tell her about Tanya tonight." I sighed, knowing Emmett knew the significance of it. He'd been there through the worst of it, he'd camped out on my couch and gotten my ass out of bed every time I'd wanted to give up when the guilt got the best of me. He'd taken care of everything so I could focus all of my attention on Maddie and he'd been there for us both ever since.

"She's going to be pissed, she's going to want to kill Tanya." He spoke knowingly, "She might shut down or pull back but she'll come back okay? This story is going to hit home more than you think with her, and she loves that girl of yours Edward, it's going to hit her hard. Just don't think her shutting down for a minute is her walking away, she just has to process it. Okay?"

I nodded my head in response as I thought over his words, it made sense. I'd seen her do it after particularly bad calls we'd gone on but I hadn't even thought about her doing it when I told her, and I was thankful Emmett knew us both well enough to bring it to my attention. I was protective of Maddie, and myself, and this story, well I was nervous enough sharing it with Bella and I probably wouldn't have thought clearly enough in the moment to see her reaction as simply processing.

"She's been hurt hasn't she?" I asked quietly, my heart clenching painfully in my chest, as I realized I already knew the answer on some level. "I mean more than just the normal heartache from a bad break up or childhood issue."

Emmett's eyes closed tightly as he nodded quickly, his jaw clenched and his hands gripping the arm rests.

"Yeah she was."

"Will she ever tell me about it?" I questioned.

"It might take some time, I had no idea until after it had all happened. I don't think she's ever told anyone other than me voluntarily, but she's different with you. I think you telling her about Tanya will make her open up a lot more than she normally does. Just be patient with her, this is new for both of you."

I took Emmett's words to heart, he was unbelievably accurate when he said this was new for me. I had never felt like this about _any_ other woman, and that knowledge was equally thrilling and terrifying. We both had so much to learn, so much to share, and so much on the line already. I picked up the beer Bella and I had gotten earlier to finally take my first sip just as the ringers sounded on both mine and Emmett's phones. The police departments number flashing on it as we answered at the same time.

"Cullen." I sighed, listening to the dispatcher give me the details of an emergency call out for the high risk entry team Emmett and I were both on, knowing the talk I needed to have with Bella was going to have to wait for another day. I glanced over at her as I hung up, breathing easier when I saw the reassuring smile on her face.

"You and Em take the car, Maddie and I will take a cab back to your place and we can hang there until you get home."

"Are you sure?" I asked, relieved that she wasn't upset and that she so readily offered to hang out with Maddie. Not that my parents would have minded coming over to babysit her, I just hated asking them so last minute and knowing Bella would be at my house whenever I finished this call was more appealing than it should have been.

"Of course, as long as Maddie doesn't mind being stuck with me a bit longer?" Bella asked Maddie, laughing when Maddie turned toward me with puppy dog eyes, begging me to let Bella and her spend the evening together.

"Thank you." I breathed, leaning over to give Maddie a kiss on the forehead, making the split second decision to give Bella one as well, and loving the way it made her blush and Maddie smile.

"Now go save the world."

"Somebody has to Bells." Emmett smirked back at her, earning a serious look from Bella in return.

"Watch your six…both of you." I nodded in response as Bella stood to give us each a kiss on the cheek before we jogged out of the stadium.

"What's with the go save the world thing?" I asked Emmett once we were situated in the car and headed for the station. He and Bella had the exact same exchange during our first day of patrol together and I'd wondered the significance of it at the time but was too preoccupied with my new rookie to question it.

"Noticed that huh?" Emmett laughed before focusing back on the road. "She started that when we were kids, she's never been incredibly comfortable with showing emotions, even when we were younger. Probably a product of growing up with her dad and surrounded by the military. When I was leaving for boot camp it was harder on both of us than I think we expected. We were so used to moving every year or two and as an Army brat you get used to being uprooted and leaving people before you really get to know them but Bella and I had more time than usual together. Both of our dad's had been stationed there much longer than we were used to and we'd become close, like siblings really. So all the emotions we had at me leaving was more than we were used to. She got choked up when she saw me in uniform for the first time. It had been so commonplace for us seeing the uniform, but putting it on, well that was different and we both knew the significance of it. We knew the life, the risk, the challenges and neither of us took it lightly. She wasn't a fan of showing weakness though, and sucked up the tears, gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to go save the world. So I said the first thing my smart ass thought of at the time, which was ' _somebody has to.'_ and I told her to watch her six. I knew she could handle herself, but I hated leaving her behind. After that it just became our thing, it's kind of our way of saying I love you, you know? I can't tell you how many conversations we've ended with that over the years. I hadn't seen her in person for years before she showed up in Seattle but we skyped continuously. When she joined up, during our deployments, once we both got home, before she went on undercover assignments."

"I had no idea you and her were that close. I heard you mention her over the years, I'd seen the pictures you have up in your apartment of the two of you and some of her in uniform but I had no idea. How come you guys didn't see each other for so long?" I was fishing for information and we both knew it, but the cat was out of the bag. If it hadn't been before today, the exchange between Bella and I as we left the stadium should have cleared that up.

"We were both busy, on separate deployments. We almost overlapped once during a tour in Fallujah but I got called out just as she was coming in. I'm not sure I could have handled seeing her in theater you know? Could you imagine keeping your shit together knowing Alice was over there?" I shook my head as I thought about it, Bella and Alice were so different it was hard to picture but physically they were almost the same size. Imagining the kind of attention Bella probably got while on base was disturbing enough, couple that with the dangers of her actually being out on missions and being a medic no less, was terrifying. I would have lost my shit for sure.

"After I got out and came back to Seattle she was on back to back deployments. She never came home, she spent her time travelling on her leave if she got any at all. She usually offered her time up to soldiers that had families back home. When she finally got out and got on with Sacramento P.D. we tried to get together a couple of times but she always had something come up. An undercover assignment or an emergency so it never worked out."

I wanted to ask more, I had at least a hundred more questions at the ready now that I actually had him talking but as we pulled into the police department parking lot we both knew the conversation was on hold for now. No matter what else we were dealing with or thinking about we had to check it at the door because as soon as we stepped through those doors we had the lives of others in our hands again.

"Let's go save the world then." I smirked as we jogged into the building together, Emmett laughing as we made our way into the locker rooms to suit up.

"Yeah, so we can get you home to your girls." I couldn't help but smile as I geared up, loving the sound of that more than I would ever admit to Emmett.


	10. Chapter 9

**As always Stephanie owns 'em, I'm just playing.**

* * *

Our call seemed to last forever, the suspect that fled from a routine traffic stop and barricaded himself inside a nearby house ended up having an active warrant for homicide out of California. After hours with the hostage negotiator our team finally made entry and a couple of flash bangs later we had him in custody. It was almost five a.m. and I had yet to be able to contact Bella. I was hoping she wasn't upset with how long it had taken or that I was going to have to postpone our talk even longer because I was dead on my feet.

I was equal parts excited and nervous about coming home to Bella, no matter the context of her being there. I had stayed clear of relationships for several years but the two I did have after Tanya didn't leave me with the best experience. Women seemed to love the idea of being with a police officer, the security, the status within our own community, the danger but in my experience their expectations and reality are vastly different. The danger they once found exhilarating and exciting becomes draining and exhausting. The hours burn out the strongest of couples, the missed dinners, rescheduled holidays, and late night call outs never seem as glamorous when they actually occur. Bella seemed fine with me having to leave the game so abruptly at the time but would she still feel the same after waiting for hours to hear from me as she watched _my child?_

"You want me to wait and see if Bells wants a ride home?" Emmett asked, no doubt noticing my hesitancy as he pulled up in front of my house.

"No I will just let her take my car if she wants to head home and I can pick it up later if I need to." I took a deep breath and forced myself to grow a pair and open the car door. Breaching a barricaded building with an armed suspect inside was no big deal hours earlier, I could handle opening my front door.

"Sounds good, I'll check in with you later. Get some rest." He waved as he pulled away and I made my way to my front door, pulling my keys out of my tactical pants just as the front door opened and revealed a sleepy Bella. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, her makeup missing and she was wearing one of my old academy shirts and a pair of my boxers. I'd never seen her look more beautiful. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips as she shut the door behind me, the amount of ease in which she did making my heart beat a little faster. It felt like I'd come home to this scene a thousand times before and I was doing my best to not react to her nonchalance.

"Sorry it took so long." I sighed, settling myself on the stool Bella had gently led me to as she began doing something on the other side of the kitchen.

"No need to apologize, you have no control over emergent situations. I'm glad you are home safe, Maddie and I were fine last night. I hope you don't mind that I stole some of your clothes to sleep in though?" She smiled sheepishly as she pulled a plate out of the microwave and placed it in front of me. Giving me the opportunity to pull her onto my lap as I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck.

"Mmm I don't mind at all, they look so much better on you." I murmured, kissing her neck softly as she ran her fingers through the hair on the nape of my neck. Which was possibly my new favorite thing in the world.

"All right Casanova, eat some food and then let's get you into bed I'm sure you're exhausted."

"You cooked?" I perked up instantly, she may have filled my freezer the last time she was over but nothing compared to a hot meal from this woman.

"Yes," she laughed, kissing me softly before sliding off my lap. "Nothing crazy, just something light for you to eat before you get some rest. Now eat." She pushed the plate of chicken and vegetables toward me as she pulled a water out of the fridge for me as well. I loved seeing her so at home in my kitchen, and if I was being honest I loved her being here when I came home like this in the middle of the night, or morning. This was the first time in my entire police career that I had someone take care of me like this after a callout other and I was loving it.

"Thank you for this," I waved a hand over my plate in between bites as Bella settled on the stool next to me, laying her head on my shoulder as I ate. I loved how affectionate she was being since we kissed, I wasn't sure what to expect, especially after being called out and I was near ecstatic despite the lack of sleep. "And for staying with Maddie, I'm sure you weren't expecting us to be gone all night."

"You don't need to thank me, you know I love hanging out with Maddie and I'm a cop too Edward, I'm well aware of how long these calls can take. We finished the game and then came back here and cooked dinner and watched movies. Nothing crazy I promise, I crashed on the couch and woke up just before you walked in. I promise I don't mind at all and I'm more than happy to hang with her anytime you need." I nodded, swallowing my last bite of chicken before giving her a quick kiss. Loving that I could be open and kiss her when I wanted to now.

"You're dead on your feet Edward, go get some rest. I'll hang with Maddie until you get up then I'll head home okay?"

"You're sure?" I hated to ask her to do anything more but I loved the thought of her sticking around longer and I knew Maddie would love to have her at the house while I slept.

"Shut up and go to bed, I'll probably go for a run in a bit then Maddie and I can make breakfast or something. You don't worry about it and sleep as long as you need, I don't have any plans today I don't go in until tonight." I smiled and gave her another kiss before heading off to my bedroom, falling asleep before I ever made it under the covers. I felt like I had just fallen asleep when I woke up with a start, hearing Maddie screaming for me from the front of the house. I grabbed my gun off my night stand and took off running to find Maddie sobbing in the living room.

"Maddie are you okay?" She just nodded yes and pointed toward the picture window on the front of the house, I followed her gaze and caught sight of Bella on the front lawn with an irate Tanya pinned beneath her. Bella's knee was firmly planted in the middle of her back with one hand holding her wrist to her lower back and one placed confidently on her sidearm while she spoke on the phone.

"Shit!" I swore as I wrenched the door open and ran to Bella's side.

"Yes ma'am, she's currently detained and appears to be under the influence." Bella spoke calmly, pausing to listen to whatever what being said to her on the other side of the phone. "A no contact order, and it's been served? Thank you Jennie, Officer Cullen is on scene with me now so make sure the units know we are code four. Call my cell if you need me before they get here, I don't have my radio with me." Bella let the phone drop from her shoulder, finally making eye contact with me.

"Edward go grab a pair of cuffs please?" I was torn between doing what she asked and staying by her side to protect her when Maddie made the decision for me. Yelling my name from the doorway as she threw a pair of handcuffs toward me, not moving from her place in the house. I handed them to Bella and watched in disbelief as she slapped the cuff on Tanya's wrist before reaching up to secure her other hand.

"Tanya I'm going to let you up, and then we are going to go walk over to that curb and you're going to sit your ass down until the patrol car arrives. Do not struggle and so help me don't even look at Maddie, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Do you understand?" Bella stated darkly, her voice never wavering as she threatened my ex and slowly stood up with Tanya in tow. Shaking her head at me when I attempted to help, my rage was barely contained as I ran through the reasons Bella had to detain Tanya in the first place.

"It's better if you don't touch her Edward, I wouldn't put it past her to try and pin some excessive force shit on you because of your history and she does not get to be the victim right now." Bella ground out, forcing Tanya down on to the curb in front of my house as she glanced back at Maddie, her eyes softening as soon as they landed on her.

"Go check on Maddie, I've got this handled. Patrol will be here any minute. Tell her I'm not upset with her, I yelled at her to get in the house and I think it scared her. I just wanted to protect her." Bella looked up at me, her cop façade slipping momentarily as she fought back the tears.

"I'll be right there." I nodded at the house, "If she gives you any problems." Bella snorted humorlessly, her poker face firmly in place once again, all traces of tears gone.

"If she gives me any more problems I will just shoot her and deal with the I.A. investigation, she will not take one step closer to Maddie."

I hesitated, seeing how serious she was and worried she might actually shoot Tanya, but turned back toward Maddie when she urged me toward the house again. I slid my handgun into the back of my pants as Maddie practically fell into my arms sobbing into my chest.

"Shhh baby, it's okay. She can't hurt you anymore. Shhhh it's okay she'll be gone soon. Did she hurt you Maz?" I clenched my eyes shut, praying with everything I had that she hadn't laid a hand on her. My eyes snapping open when Maddie pulled away from me.

"She ripped my shirt." Maddie stuttered, turning to show me the side of her tank top that was ripped almost from hem to hem. "She told Bella that I was damaged goods," Maddie hiccuped, "and that she should walk away now." I pulled Maddie back into a hug when another sob broke through, trying so hard to stay strong. "Bella and I were running and we decided to race the last block, I beat her back to the yard and she was here. She wanted me to go with her and when I said no she started dragging me by my shirt. I yelled for Bella and the next thing I knew she was on the ground and Bella was on top of her and she started saying she hated me and I ruined her life and took you away from her. She told Bella not to waste her time on me, and Bella yelled for me to get inside the house. I didn't know what to do so I just yelled for you."

"Shhh," I soothed, trying to keep my anger at Tanya at bay so Maddie didn't bear the brunt of it. "You did everything right sweetheart. Bella's not mad at you she just wanted to keep you safe. I'm so sorry Maz, so fucking sorry." I was near tears just as the patrol car pulled up and Maddie and I watched as Bella leaned Tanya up against it to pat her down. She pulled out a small baggie of what looked like drugs before handing it to the officers that exited the car. I watched as she read Tanya her rights and placed her in the back of the patrol car. The officer shaking her hand before getting back in the car with Tanya as Bella and the second officer made their way toward us.

"Maddie," Bella said gently, "you okay?" Her eyes were filled with concern as she watched Maddie take a deep breath before nodding in response.

"Officer Miller is going to need your shirt as evidence and if you have any scratches from her he needs to photograph them. Is that okay?" I had said the same words hundreds of times to victims of assaults and domestics over the years but hearing those words said to Maddie was about to be my undoing.

"I don't have any scratches, Bella got her off of me before she could hurt me." Maddie told Officer Miller, "I'll go change and bring this back?" Maddie asked quietly, still not making eye contact with Bella as she addressed the patrol officer.

"That is perfect, thank you Miss Cullen." Maddie offered a weak smile in return before disappearing inside the house to change.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked as soon as Maddie was out of ear shot, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yeah, physically she is fine. She said you got there right when Tanya ripped her shirt. She's shaken up but she will be okay." I sighed, "Tanya?" I asked, nodding to the patrol car sitting in front of my house.

"Felony violation of a no contact order, possession of methamphetamine, assault of a minor, attempted kidnapping, and resisting arrest. She's seems to be coming down from a pretty good high, she's going to have a rough time of it while she detoxes. I'm sorry you guys had to experience this but I'm glad it wasn't worse." He smiled weakly as Maddie appeared, handing him the torn tank top and seemingly even more on edge than before.

"Thank you Miss Cullen, Officer Swan just bring the statements by when you come into work tonight and we'll get all of the paperwork in line."

"Of course, thank you Officer Miller I appreciate all of your help." Bella said earnestly, shaking his hand before he gave me a quick nod and headed back to his patrol car leaving the three of us on the doorstep as they pulled away and headed for the jail.

"Let's go inside?" I asked, ushering Maddie and Bella into the living room as I headed toward the kitchen to get some water for the three of us. I walked back in and handing them each a water bottle, watching Bella struggle to open it, her hands shaking uncontrollably before I gently took it from her and removed the cap. She offered me a weak smile as I handed it back and guided her to the nearest chair. I could imagine what kind of adrenaline high she was coming down from dealing with Tanya. Maddie was the first to speak, her voice bitter and angry as she addressed Bella for the first time since I woke up to this nightmare.

"You saw everything didn't you?" She spat

* * *

 **Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback! I love hearing from you guys and cannot believe the positive response this has gotten so far. It means the world to me. Up next we'll get Maddie's story...and then we can let the Tanya hate begin :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**As always SM owns them, I just threw them in a new adventure!**

* * *

Bella finished her sip of water before answering, her eyes never leaving Maddie's and her face neutral.

"Some, my focus was mainly on getting her away from you."

"She's right you know? I am damaged goods, that bitch almost killed me." Maddie cried, jumping up from the couch and pulling her new tank top up to display the angry scars that marred her entire left side, it had been years since it happened but burns like that never heal all the way. I ached for my little girl, hating Tanya more than I thought possible for putting her through this. For reopening these wounds years later and scarring her physically and emotionally for life.

"We're all damaged Maddie," Bella said patiently, not flinching over Maddie's display in the least. "We all have scars, some you can see and some you can't. I can't tell you how sorry I am that you went through what you did, I am sorry that she hurt you but I am so damn thankful that you survived and trust me when I tell you I understand how you feel." At Bella's words Maddie scoffed, her anger still ruling her as Bella tried to get through to her.

"Like you could ever understand how it feels to be this damaged. You're fucking perfect." Maddie growled, swearing at Bella once again. Something we would have to address later, when things had calmed down. She was so torn between being able to act her age and having the weight of the world on her shoulders. Dealing with things most adults never have to deal with let alone at such a young age. I watched as Bella stood up as well, calmly walking toward Maddie slowly as she pulled her running tank over her shoulders leaving her in a sports bra. Maddie gasped as Bella turned the right side of her body toward us. Revealing a jagged scar that ran from her ribcage around to her lower back that was surrounded by smaller scars that covered a majority of her side.

"I understand more than you know Maddie and I promise you that scars do not define you. These scars are badges, physical proof of your bravery and strength that you carry with you forever to remind you of everything you've overcome. You. Aren't. Damaged. You. Are. Strong." She ground out each word with more conviction than I had ever heard from anyone in my life.

"She almost killed me." Maddie sobbed, collapsing into Bella, all of the anger leaving her body as quickly as it filled her. "Why can't she just leave us alone?"

"Shh sweet girl," Bella soothed as she walked them back to the couch and pulled Maddie closer to her and motioning for me to join them. I slide into the spot next to Maddie and rubbed her back as she cried on Bella, her petite shoulders shaking with unrestrained sobs that were breaking my heart all over again.

"She passed out smoking after she had been out all night partying, she snuck out after I'd fallen asleep and came back before I woke up. Apparently if I was asleep while she was gone it was okay." Maddie sneered. "Her and her boyfriend were high and drunk and passed out with a lit cigarette, when they woke up with the house in flames they ran outside and forgot me. Or at least that's what she said, sometimes I wonder if she left me there on purpose. She was always terrible to me, even at five I knew she didn't want me. _Losing_ me in a tragic fire would have probably made her happy, let her walk away without any guilt and get the sympathy. Dad heard the address on the radio when he was working patrol and ran code to the house with Uncle Emmett. He said they got there at the same time the fire department did and when he didn't see me with her he ran into the house to get me. Emmett and a couple of the firemen ran in after him but my room was already up in flames. I tried to stay away from them, I hid in my closet. Dad got them there just in time, if he hadn't shown up I would have died. They never would have known to look for me in the first place."

"I'm so fucking sorry sweetheart, I never should have let her take you from me in the first place." I pulled her toward me, tears falling down my cheeks freely now as I listened to her recount that day. I hadn't heard her talk to anyone about it since it happened, not even the therapist I had her see for years after it occurred.

"It's not your fault Dad, you didn't know she was a psycho." Maddie sniffed, sitting up and leaning back against the couch between Bella and I.

"I got her parental rights terminated after that, "I continued for Maddie filling in Bella in the rest of our soap opera life. "We got a permanent no contact order and she was ordered to go to rehab and community service for endangering a minor. She hasn't seen Maddie since that day, Maddie spent about six weeks in the burn unit of Children's Hospital. That's when Emmett and I really became close, we had been working together for a year or two already but were just coworkers. After he ran into a burning building with me and spent every day in the hospital with me watching over Maddie we got a lot closer. He stepped up out of nowhere and handled everything with work for me. He started a compassionate leave bank that others donated to so I could stay home with Maddie on paid leave longer than what I had accrued on my own. He packed up my tiny apartment with a couple of the guys and got me into this place before she got out of the hospital. They had everything unpacked and completely furnished Maddie's bedroom with everything she could ever want and had the place cleaned top to bottom so it was as clean as possible for Maddie when she came home from the hospital." I took a deep breath, trying to get my emotions under control as Maddie reached over to hold my hand. Emmett had become a brother to me after everything he did for us, I would never be able to repay him for the kindness he showed us in the worst time of our life. He made it possible for me to just focus on Maddie, to take a break from the real world and give my daughter everything she needed to recover. He stepped up and handled everything else, without me asking, so that when I had to come back to the real world I still had a job and a house so I could continue to do what was best for Maddie.

"I'm sorry I yelled and swore at you." Maddie broke the silence, her remorse tangible as she stared down at her lap refusing to make eye contact with Bella.

"Oh sweet girl, you do not need to apologize. I'm sorry I yelled at you to get in the house earlier too. I was terrified that she would hurt you and I couldn't let her do that. I _won't_ let her do that again…I know you've already got your Dad and your Uncle Emmett but you've got me too Maz." Bella sighed as she leaned back against the couch, turning her head slowly to make eye contact with me as she smiled sadly and gave me a quick wink.

"What do you say we try those last few blocks again? I need a rematch. Plus, I wouldn't mind beating your Dad so I can brag about it at work tonight." Maddie snorted at Bella's dig and hopped off the couch, leaning down to offer both of us a hand up.

"Get dressed Dad!" Maddie laughed as she walked toward the front door, pausing to stretch her calves out before smirking at Bella and I and closing the front door behind her.

"Thank you." I sighed, smiling as I watched Maddie through the window. Amazed at Bella's ability to take it all in and bounce us back from our dark place after hearing our story.

"There is no need to thank me Edward, I love that girl. I would do anything for her, for both of you. I'm so sorry I didn't get to her faster, and knowing what I do now, she's lucky I didn't shoot her ass when I had a justifiable reason to do so. I won't make that mistake again."

"I don't know what we've done without you all these years Isabella Swan." I said honestly, knowing what Emmett had said earlier couldn't be more true. She was good for us, for both of us. "We are here for you too, and I'm here when you want to tell your story, any time." She nodded quickly, her eyes glassing over momentarily before she shook it off and headed for the door as well.

"Thank you, and I promise I will tell you soon. Just not today?" She pleaded, her brown eyes begging me to give her more time.

"Whenever you're ready we're here." She let out a breath and gave me a shaky smile as I leaned down to give her a kiss. Letting out my own breath when she returned it without hesitation, thankful that this morning's events hadn't made her change her mind about whatever was happening with us.

"I'm going to go change, I'll meet you guys out there okay?" I whispered as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, my thumb caressing her cheek before I finally released her. Smiling as she nodded her assent and headed the same direction as Maddie. I watched her sit down next to her and fall into a stretching routine immediately, giving Maddie exactly what she needed. A little bit of normalcy and levity to bounce back from the heaviness and drama of this morning. If I had thought I had it bad for Bella before, nothing could compare to how I was feeling about her now. I was going to do everything in my power to make her a permanent part of our little family. I, Edward Masen, had officially fallen for the first time in my life and I couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

So we hear a bit of Maddie's story...and our boy Edward is falling for Bella.


	12. Chapter 11

"Swan," Sergeant Miller called out just as I was heading out of the briefing room with Edward to start our shift. "I need to speak with you before you and Masen head out."

"Yes Sir." I nodded, glancing quickly at Edward before following him to his office, hoping this had nothing to do with the incident at Edward's house a few weeks prior. While it had been less than ideal, I had handled myself professionally and kept Edward out of it as much as I could to keep it above board. The last thing we needed was for Tanya's charges to be dropped over police misconduct, in the entirety of my police career that may have been the most important moment for me to keep my cool. And I had, and we had broken some important barriers that day.

Edward, Maddie and I were closer than ever, Maddie finally completely at ease with me and gaining confidence every day I saw her. I had yet to tell Edward or Maddie about my past, I'm not sure I could ever completely share with Maddie, there were some stories kids just weren't meant to hear. Edward, however; he deserved to know and the acceptable amount of time to tell him was running out. While he hadn't pushed me to open up, I know every day I chose not to made it impossible for us to move forward, to grow together, to build something more permanent. That was exactly what terrified me though, that my confessions, my past would be what drove us apart completely. That once he knew, whatever we were doing would be over and then I'd lose two of the most important people in my life.

I was terrified of rocking the boat now that things were just starting to get back to normal for us, after it seemed like we had a new obstacle to deal with every week since we'd met. I was finally back to 100 percent, Tanya had mouthed off to the judge during her hearing and secured herself in jail for the next six to eight months pending a full trial and it gave us all a chance to breathe. To rest easy knowing she wasn't going to pop up anytime soon and that Maddie didn't have to worry about her turning her life upside down again.

"Have a seat Swan." Sergeant Miller said casually, straightening a stack of papers that were on his desk and setting them on top of what appeared to be my employee file from Seattle P.D. as well as Sacramento and my time in the Army.

"How are you liking it here so far?" He asked as he leaned back in his large office chair, a stark contrast to the stiff position in which I was sitting across from him. Years surrounded by military as well as my nerves not allowing me to relax in the least.

"It seems to be a good fit for me Sergeant, and Masen has been an excellent F.T.O. I'm learning a lot from him." Sergeant Miller nodded his head slowly, watching me for a moment before giving me a small smile and turning his attention back to the paperwork on his desk before speaking again.

"That's good to hear, Masen is one of our best and I had been hoping the two of you would be a good fit. He said very similar things when I asked him to give me a formal review of your job performance so far. He stated he has learned quite a bit from you as well Swan. _Officer Swan's dedication to this job and this community as a whole has reminded me the importance of being respectful in all situations, and to constantly be an example of what it means to wear this badge, in or out of uniform. She remains calm no matter what situation she is in, she remembers her training and is smart in every situation we have encountered. Officer Swan is an asset to this police department and I am lucky to have her as a partner."_

"High praise coming from Officer Masen, I have to tell you Swan he is incredibly difficult to impress and does not pull punches."

"Thank you Sir." I struggled to keep my voice even as I let Edward's review sink in. If that is how he honestly saw me as an officer, Sergeant Miller was right, it was some of the highest compliments I could receive.

"We have an opening on the High Risk Team and I'd like to invite you to apply. I've looked over your file from Sacramento as well as your service record and I have to say your work history is incredibly impressive. Masen and McCarty speaking highly of you goes a long way with me, and the fact that you have experience in theater and undercover gives you an edge. You will still have to try out with the others that apply, pass the physical and tactical portions if you choose to apply, but as Masen said I think you could be a great asset to this department and this team."

"Thank you Sir, I cannot tell you what your faith in my abilities means and to be asked to apply for this position. I understand how big of a deal this is, would you mind if I thought it over first before I give you my answer? I take this opportunity extremely seriously Sir, and I'd like to make sure I'm ready for it before applying."

"I'm impressed and even more sure that I made the right choice by asking you to apply now Swan. That you realize this isn't a decision to be made lightly speaks volumes of your seriousness and understanding of this job. Try outs are next Saturday at 0900 if you decide you want to apply just bring your paperwork then and if you don't, there's no hard feelings and I will appreciate your honesty on the subject."

"Thank you Sir." I said earnestly, hoping he could see how genuine I was being with that inadequate statement as I stood and shook his hand. He gave me a small smile and a nod before I excused myself and headed out to meet Edward for our shift.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your continued support, I am SOOO sorry for the delay in posting! I should be back on schedule now and posting regular updates, hopefully at least once a week now. I have missed these two and can't wait to jump back in and find out what Edward and Bella get up to next chapter!**


End file.
